


Wildflower

by Queenie_004



Series: We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Couples Banter, Dating life, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants, Young Love, let's talk about sex, smutty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean quizzes a buzzed Peter about his desires.**So, here's the good news:The reaction toTalk to me, Babywas incredible and even though it was intended as a one shot, your response inspired me to write a bit more in that universe and create a series. This is the prequel.Here's evenbetternews:There's also a sequel and it will fill in all the smutty goodness that Lara Jean and Chris discussed in TTM,B that so many of you politely demanded I write 😉Series:We’ll Get the Heat and the ThrillPart IWildflowerPart IITalk to me, BabyPart IIIA Different Kind of Tension
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715701
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	Wildflower

_I hear you callin' out my name_ _  
I love the sound, I love the taste  
And I can see it in your face  
You've got a side you can't explain_

She was watching him across the room playing some drinking game. Each time he had to drink he raised his cup to her, she smiled, and he’d grin widely and throw the liquor down his throat and meet her eyes again, licking his lips and running a hand back through his hair. He knew that was a move that made it hard for her to think straight and she was impressed he was still able to utilize it with all the shots he was taking.

“Your boy sucks at this game” Lucas says, jumping up on the counter next to her offering his open bag of potato chips. “He has no strategy.”

She laughs and reaches in the bag, “is there a strategy to drinking games? I thought the entire point was just to get drunk quickly.” Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out to read.

 **Peter:** _every time u cross ur legs I fuck up and have 2 drink_

 _you could stop staring at me and focus on the game_ 😉

He looks up at her and shakes his head with a drunk smirk on his face.

 **Peter:** _i’ll lose bf I take my eyes off any part of your body_ 😛

She eats a chip and casually uncrosses her legs and dangles them for a moment before she crosses them to the other side and raises her eyebrows. Peter completely misses his shot and is handed another cup and thrusts a finger at her.

“What sort of foreplay is this, exactly?” Lucas asks and she laughs.

“We’re just flirting.”

“Uh huh. Between the amount he’s drinking and how keyed up you’ve got him, you’re going to flirt him into a coma pretty soon.”

She turns to him, “do you think he’s had too much?” Lucas eyes her, “should I go get him?” She texts Peter, _can we go somewhere and be alone?_ He doesn’t even reply just looks up at her and gives her an unsteady thumbs up. “OK, wish me luck” she grabs more chips and Lucas pushes her away with the toe of his boot as she leaves.

“Hiiiiiiiiii Covey!” Peter slurs when she gets over there, “you wanna go? I’m out guys” he turns to the table who drunkenly heckle him, and he ignores them and puts his arms over her shoulders. “I wanna be alone with you too” he loud whispers and she realizes she’s going to need help to move him anywhere.

“Hey, Trevor” she looks over her shoulder to where Trevor and Chris are in a group game of what looks suspiciously like strip poker.

When Trevor doesn’t hear her Peter bellows over her head, “Hey, PIKE!!” and Trevor looks up and makes his way over. “This is Trevor” Peter says to Lara Jean, “he’s my bestie and he’s banging your bestie which is like – pretty awesome, right?”

Trevor laughs and Lara Jean shakes her head, “yes, I’m well aware who he is and what he’s up to.” Chris appears next to Trevor in her bra. “Glad you still have your pants on” Lara Jean murmurs and Chris giggles.

“Not for long!” Trevor leers and Chris smacks him and giggles some more and Lara Jean sighs.

They get Peter to a bedroom and Trevor helps him onto the bed and moves his legs over and Lara Jean unties his sneakers and drops them on the floor. “Thanks guys, I can take care of it from here.”

Chris looks at Trevor and hooks her finger on his empty belt loop, his discarded belt still at the poker table. “Bet there’s another empty bed around here.”

Trevor nods slowly, “there is a much faster way to get your pants off than poker.”

“Indeed!” she coos and looks to Lara Jean, “you gonna be OK?”

Lara Jean is unlacing her boots and looks up, “close the door behind you – and use a condom!”

When they’re gone, she sits on the bed next to Peter and runs her hand over his cheek, “hey, you OK?”

His eyelids flutter open, “are we alone?” she nods, “are they fucking?”

She laughs, “they will be.”

“I did not see that coming” Peter sighs, “he digs cheerleaders.”

“She likes arty guys who wear eyeliner. It makes no sense and yet, they seem to make perfect sense.”

“That’s us” Peter says and puts his hand on her knee, “we make no sense, but I love you like _so_ _fucking much_.”

She smiles at his earnestness and brushes her fingers through his hair, “we make plenty of sense, Peter.”

“OK” he grins and she can’t help but lean down and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He moans and puts a hand on the back of her head, “more” he demands, “more kisses.” She indulges him and the kisses are sloppy and booze flavored and completely delicious.

After they kiss Peter touches his lips, “I think about kissing you all the time.”

“Yeah? Like when?” she shifts a hand to rest on the other side of his torso and looks down at him.

“Always” he sighs, “school, practice, dinner, lunch, breakfast, in the car, in the shower, in my bed” he makes a low groan, “I think about you when I’m in bed all the time Covey, you have no idea.”

She likes hearing this, “tell me more about that.”

He throws an arm over his face, “I can’t – I’ll freak you out.”

“You won’t” she tugs at his arm to move it off his face, “you can tell me anything, Peter. I won’t freak out. I want to know what you’re thinking – what you think about me.”

“Lara Jean” his voice is thick and deep, “a lot of the things I think about you are dirty.”

She can’t help the rise in the corner of her mouth, “intriguing, come on…”

He sighs, “just saying them is going to make me feel like I’m corrupting you.”

“Maybe I want to be corrupted, try me.” She fixes her eyes on his and even though they are bleary, she can see a glint in them.

“Ummm” he sighs and then seems to settle on a starting point, “when you wear those short skirts to school, I want to bend down and push your skirt up and bite your thigh.”

“Oh” she breathes, “you do?”

He nods his head, “I want to so bad sometimes I imagine what would happen if I just did it, right there in the cafeteria.”

“You’d definitely get kicked out” she grins but he’s looking at her seriously.

“But what would you do?”

She feels her breath catch, “I uh, I’d probably gasp because it would hurt a little.”

“Would you like it?”

She nods, “I don’t know Peter, I think so…”

He shakes his head, “no, no it’s crazy I’m sorry. Forget I said it.”

She ruffles his hair, “why don’t you try it in private first? Then I can tell you if I like it or not.”

His eyes go so wide she holds back a giggle. “Really? I wouldn’t do it to hurt you, just…it’s so tempting…I wanted to before when you were sitting on that counter watching me.”

“Making you lose, you mean?” she teases and he sticks his tongue out. “So, what’s another thing you think about doing with me?”

He looks at her, “really?” She nods and he wets his lips, “I want to suck on your fingers.”

She blinks a few times and reaches her hand and hovers her fingertips over his mouth. “Show me” she murmurs, and Peter makes a noise at the back of his throat she’s never heard before but gets her hot.

“Covey” his lips move against her fingertips and she slides her index and middle finger to the seam of his lips and keeps her eyes on his as he opens his mouth and clutches her hand, darting his tongue out at first to tease along the pads and dip in between and she feels a rush of excitement zip through her.

She’s the one who pushes his lips apart, just enough to feel the warmth of his mouth as she enjoys the way his eyes burn into hers. He guides her deeper and swirls his tongue around her fingers before he slips them almost all the way out and then plunges them back in again.

“What do you think?” he whispers as he runs her wet fingertips over his lips and down his chin.

She is having trouble finding words, “I like it.” She manages although she more than likes it.

“Yeah? Would you like it if we were watching a movie at your house and the lights were off so no one could see me do that?”

This gives her a sexy thrill and she nods, “mmm hmm.” He opens her palm to kiss it and then puts her hand on his chest, drying her fingers against his shirt. She swallows and says, “do you ever think of me doing that to you?”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, “do not even say that if you don’t want to do it, I swear – I want that so bad.”

She takes his hand in hers and mimics what he just did to her, the gentle tease and light press against her lips and she takes two of his fingers into her mouth and rolls her tongue around him, allows her mouth to form a seal before she starts to pulse her tongue against him, feeling aroused by how the heel of his hand comes up under her chin like she’s sort of pinned.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ” Peter’s voice sounds different to her, tighter and scratched. She makes a soft moan at the back of her throat and he thrashes his head back and she is drunk on the power this one action has over him.

“I like that very, very much” she whispers as she uses the back of his thumb to wipe the wet from around her lips. “Tell me something else” she smiles at him, “please?”

“You are driving me crazy” he moans, “I almost think you would let me do all the dirty things I want to you.”

“Why don’t you tell me another and I’ll let you know.”

“Lara Jean” she hears a hint of a warning there, like he’s about to reveal something particularly filthy and she can’t wait to know what it is.

“Peter, we have to talk about it, right? If we can’t talk about sex, then we shouldn’t be having it.”

He shakes his head with a laugh, “we’re not having it. It’s why I’m so horny for you 24/7.” He sighs and looks at her, “does that freak you out?”

“Does what?”

“Any of this” he lolls his head to the room, “you’re not a girl who goes into bedrooms with her boyfriend at a high school party to fool around while he talks dirty to her.”

“I’m not?” she skims her fingertips over his torso and rests her hand on his belt.

He shifts and throws an arm up over his head, “who _are_ you tonight? Are you drunk too?”

She shrugs, “we’re talking about you. Tell me another thing, another fantasy you have about me.”

He gives her a slow, drunken grin, “have you just been fooling everyone this whole time? That you’re so innocent?”

“I am innocent” she flutters her eyes at him while also shifting so he gets a full view of her body, “say more things to corrupt me. So far you want to bite” she flexes her thigh and he whimpers, “and suck” she drums her fingers on his belly. “So, what else, Peter?”

“I think you’re taking advantage of a guy who had too many shots” he moans, “you’re not playing fair.”

“According to you I haven’t been playing fair all night, I was also the reason you were losing, remember?”

He snakes a hand to her waist and grips her and she shivers, “you wanna talk unfair? You are like the prettiest, ripest, juiciest piece of fruit that I can only touch and smell” he flexes his fingers against her, “when all I want is to completely devour you.”

His words hang in the air and she feels such a swell of tension in her body that she arches herself towards him without even thinking and he blinks slowly and runs his hand up her side letting his thumb tease along the curve of her breast making her push herself harder against his touch, wanting to feel so much more than the gentle tease he’s giving her.

She’s feeling bold so she runs her hand over his chest and brushes lightly down his stomach and then lower to rest on the unmistakable hardness between his legs. He gulps down a breath and she presses down and palms his hard-on, “is this one of the thoughts you have about me? Touching you like this?” He nods his head and shifts his hips and she flits her eyes between her hand and his face, the realization of just how much control she has over him making her want to push things farther than ever before.

He puts his hand over hers and presses her fingers to wrap them against the outline of his cock and she makes a little cry of surprise at how it feels. “Yeah,” he groans softly, “like that, you feel so good…” She's a little overwhelmed but incredibly turned on. He starts moving his hips and she lets a long hiss of a breath escape her body and she's transfixed by way he’s moving under her touch, can see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes heavier and the strain along his neck as his head sinks back into the pillow.

“Oh…oh shit” he mumbles and she automatically tightens her grip and his hand goes to her wrist and stills it, “you gotta stop.”

“Why?” she murmurs, “isn’t this what you want?”

He opens his eyes and he looks dazed as he focuses on her, “you have no idea how bad I want it.”

A small smile of victory pulls the corner of her mouth up and she takes her hand away and slides off the bed. He sits partially up, “hey!” he hisses, as she turns and walks to the door. When she reaches it, she locks it and turns back around. “What are you doing?” his eyes are wide as she walks back and when she reaches the bed again, she pulls the hem of her sweater up and off then climbs back onto the bed in just her skirt and bra.

“Can I tell you something I want?” she murmurs and almost laughs out loud at the incredibly eager head nod she gets in return. She lays down on the bed next to him and he turns to look at her as she takes his hand and moves it over her breasts and says, “I want to fool around with you and I don’t know yet when I’ll want to stop – or if I’ll want to at all. Is that OK?”

He turns his head and lowers his mouth to hers, the kiss is a deep and urgent agreement. His hand reaching under her skirt and sliding between her legs, she feels herself parting them for him and pulls back from the kiss, “you have to tell me before you can do it” she asserts and Peter looks at her with darkened eyes.

“I think about this everyday” he strokes his fingers down towards her knees and then back up and she can’t control herself from moving her legs open wider, “I fantasize about pulling you into one of those closets at school and lifting you on to the counter…” he pauses and strokes his thumb over the inside of her thigh and she feels wild for more.

“What do you do to me in there?” she pants.

“I tease you a little, like this – but there’s not a lot of time, you’re worried we’ll get caught. You demand I give you what you want – what you told me you want by the way you eye fucked me all day.”

“I don’t do that” she breathes and he just chuckles against her cheek.

“You were doing it tonight. You do it all the time – you watch me like you’re hungry for me, you even get a sexy little smirk at the corner of your mouth” he brushes his lips over the edge of hers, “like you know exactly what you do to me and you’re proud of it.”

She grips his arm and urges him closer, “I like looking at you” she sighs, “you’re beautiful and you’re mine.” She bites her bottom lip and lifts her eyes up to his and tilts her head just a bit, a tease of a smile on her lips and he starts laughing.

“That!” he cries, “that is the look! See? You know you’re doing it, you know you’re eye fucking me! Don’t even, Covey.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she giggles, “I can look at my hot boyfriend without it meaning anything dirty.”

“It _always_ means something dirty – do you know how hard I have to try when I’m around your family to not look at you like I want to drag you away and tear all your clothes off?”

“Tell me about that…” she nuzzles his neck.

“You’d never let me rip any of your pretty clothes” he murmurs as he runs his fingers over the lace edge of her bra.

“I might let you do a lot of things, Peter…you just have to ask.”

* * *

“Did you and Kavinsky have fun at the party?” Chris asks her over a post-party brunch debrief the next day and her deep blush gives her away.

“Ooooh!” Lucas points at her, “check out those pink cheeks! I think someone got some last night!”

Lara Jean takes a sip of her juice for far too long and when she’s done, they are both looking at her with evil grins on their faces.

“Did you give your v-card to the strapping Lacrosse Captain young lady?” Chris leers at her.

Lara Jean shakes her head, “I don’t want to hear it Miss Strip Poker with Trevor Then Disappearing into a Bedroom Together” she retorts.

Chris adjusts the sunglasses on her head and shrugs, “I’ll tell you exactly what that led to – he passed out and I ended up reading the book that was on the nightstand and no banging occurred.”

“You’re joking,” Lara Jean says as Chris shakes her head. “That’s all that happened?”

Lucas nods, “she texted me from the bedroom to get her shirt and I found him snoring and her with her nose in a book.”

Lara Jean still doesn’t answer them and they both start laughing, “you did!” Chris smacks the table, “I ended up reading a book while you were fucking the class hottie! My my my how the tables have turned!”

“Ohmigod” Lara Jean groans, “stop, we didn’t have sex.” They lean forward in unison and she blows out a breath, “we did a lot of other things that lead to sex but not…actual…”

“Penetration” Lucas says.

“Coitus” Chris adds and Lara Jean throws sugar packets at their heads.

“We’re just…exploring things. It was fun, and exciting and um…private. It’s just between Peter and I.”

They turn from her and look at each other, “I think they totally did it.” Lucas says as Chris nods.

“Oh, 100% there was big time sexing going on after Pike and I left that room.”

Lara Jean gives up and shrugs, “you two keep going like this and when we do have sex, you’re not getting any details!”

Just then Peter and Trevor appear at the booth, “details for what?” Peter asks as he grins at Lara Jean and slides in next to her, immediately covering her face with kisses as she giggles.

“What did we miss? Trevor asks as he pushes in next to Peter.

Chris rolls her eyes, “everything Pike, once again you’ve missed _everything_.”

“Look, I said I was sorry” Trevor starts, “whiskey wipes me out!”

The table starts jeering him and Chris tosses the sugar packets at his head as Lucas signals for more coffee and Peter curls closer into Lara Jean and whispers, “how are you? Still good with everything last night?”

She smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips, “very, very good with it.”

His smile is wide, “yeah? Me too. I’ve been thinking about it all morning…can’t stop thinking about it, actually.”

“Same,” she whispers, “I’m pretty excited for the next party.”

“Look, if I have to, I’ll throw one myself just so we can pick up where we left off. And I’ll totally pass on any and all drinking games” he gives her a wink.

“You’d lose anyway, so…” under the table she crosses her legs and lets her knee brush against him and he darts his eyes under the table to watch.

“Who here thinks LJ and PK did the sexy deed last night?” Chris asks and Lara Jean’s eyes shoot up at her as Peter grins at their friends all raising their hands in unison. “Oh, look it's unanimous!” she blows Lara Jean a kiss.

“You are all officially the worst” Lara Jean asserts and with a glance to Peter adds, “not you,” and he rubs his nose against hers followed by a kiss.

“Get a room” Trevor cracks.

“I bet Kavinsky stays awake, tho” Lucas teases and the three of them erupt in noise as Lara Jean cups her hands around Peter’s face.

“Let’s not invite them to the party”

He shakes his head and snakes his hand down to rest on top of her thigh, “maybe just a party of two.”

“That sounds _perfect_.”

 _I see the color in your face_ _  
It makes me smile, it makes me shake  
I see the shadow in my brain  
And I like its look, and I like its shape_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wildflower / 5 Seconds of Summer (2020)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for your encouragement and love for these Covinsky universes I create. Your enthusiasm and feedback is what keeps me writing and I just really love you all and adore this fandom so much. XO - Q
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr! Hit up my inbox!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
